Rivals
by rainbowstar630
Summary: They were enemies at first sight. They were rivals on different teams. They became good friends. They learned to fall in love.
1. Prologue

My new story. Enjoy!

* * *

_At Alice Academy_

"OMG! I can't wait to join the soccer team!" a 16 year old Mikan shouted.

"Yeah, yeah. You've been saying it all day," Hotaru said annoyed at her best friend.

"But it's my favorite sport!"

"Well I don't understand why the all girls school plays an all boy school."

Well, if you're confused, then yes, they go to an all girl's school. Right now Mikan is probably high on Howalon so if you ever saw her, she might be bouncing around. Well, isn't she always? Back to the story.

"Lets go Hotaru! We don't want to be late!" Mikan yelled as she started to drag Hotaru to the soccer tryouts when… BAKA! BAKA! BAKA! "OW! Hotaru…" Mikan started.

"Don't drag me idiot," Hotaru stated calmly as she put away her baka gun, "I'm the one who's supposed to drag you." With that, Hotaru started to drag Mikan to soccer tryouts.

When they got there, there were many people already there. They were all stretching and practicing for tryouts. Mikan and Hotaru decided to practice too. After a few minutes, they heard the coach yell.

"Tryouts will be starting NOW!" she said. Everyone froze as their eardrums broke from the loud yelling. Also to add to this story, in this time, the girl's school had all female teachers while the boy's school had all male teachers. This was to avoid any possible relationships. Not that they had any in the first place.

Mikan got all excited as usual started jumping up and down. This led her to being scolded by the soccer coach. The coach thought that Mikan could never make the soccer team. Still, the coach was to be amazed.

"Okay girls, there are three important rules to be in the team. First, you can never miss practice unless it is an important matter." Everyone was fine with this rule. "Second, you must go on this daily diet or else you could be unfit for the team." The coach handed out a piece of paper. It seemed reasonable. "The last and most important of all, DON'T get in any relationship with someone in another team." The coach practically yelled the "DON'T" and made everyone jump. "Well, let's get started."

First, she made them run around the court ten times. Mikan didn't break a sweat and Hotaru was tired but made it. The rest of the team collapsed on the ground by the time they finished. The coach thought this was impressive, but little did she know, there were more yet to come.

Second, she made them practice drills from passing to kicking into the goal. Mikan's and Hotaru's pass was the best as they go through all the obstacles. As for kicking goals, Mikan kicked a hole through the goal and Hotaru kicked the goalie's face hard. The goalie's head was bruised. The rest did pretty fine.

Last, they played mini games. Apparently, since they played in teams of twos, Mikan and Hotaru dominated everyone. You could say the coach was more than surprised by now.

"Okay, everyone! My name is Serena sensei and the results will be posted tomorrow after school outside the cafeteria! You are DISMISSED!" the coach said. Evyone wonder why she didn't introduce herself first, but as soon as they heard the word "DISMISSED" they ran to the locker rooms right away.

_At Alice High_

"Hey Ruka, you joining the soccer team or not?," Natsume asked his best friend.

"Nah, I'll just be the manager. I don't want to be a huge rival with my girlfriend," Ruka answered.

"I don't understand why you would want her as your girlfriend in the first place Ruka."

"Shut up!"

They walked down to soccer tryouts together. Natsume just stood there while Ruka asked the soccer coach if he could be a manager. Since he asked politely, the teacher was sucked into Ruka's charm and said yes. Then the coach went up to everyone.

"Tryouts will now begin everyone!"the coach said in a girly way. Everyone thought he was gay. "Okay, my name is Narumi sensei and I'll be your soccer coach! Ohhh….. you're all so adorable!" Everyone sweatdropped. "Let's get started everyone!"

First, they had to do all this workout which is never a problem for Natsume. He finished way before everyone else. Everyone else on the other hand, were all tired. Narumi sensei was watching and talking to Ruka who felt uncomfortable.

Second, they practiced being goalie since Narumi sensei said if you can block the goals, then the other team could never score. Of course, I'm pretty sure that you all guessed that Natsume was the best goalie. However, you thought WRONG! The best goalie was actually a guy named Koko. Well, Natsume wasn't that far away of being the best goalie. In fact, he was second. He just missed one while he was tying his shoelaces. Not that he cared.

Last, the played games. Of course Natsume dominated the ball and made all the shots since the others on his team were scared of him and just let him play. Natsume's team won. Well they all turned to Narumi and waited for Narumi to stop talking, but found out Narumi and Ruka were fast asleep. Natsume kick the ball on their heads. They woke up immediately.

"WE WATCHED HALF OF THE GAME!" they shouted together. Everyone sweatdropped. Well Narumi sensei got up and stood in front of everyone.

"Okay, here are the rules everyone!" he said in a singing voice. "You must obey them or else…" he then became all scary and said "You'll be kicked off the team." Everyone except for Natsume was scared. "Okay!" he said back in his girly self, "Please tell me or your manager Ruka here when you can't attend practice. Of course you need proof so we can trust you. Second, please look your best at all times so we have more fans." Everyone thought this was a weird rule but were fine with it. As for Natsume, he hated this rule since he hated fan girls. As if he didn't have enough of them. Still, it wasn't enough for him to quit. "Last, no relationships with other teams! The results would be posted outside the auditorium tomorrow! Everyone including Ruka is dismissed!" Everyone ran out. Natsume and Ruka walked straight home.

As soon as they walked out of the school, there were fan girls everywhere. Natsume and Ruka started to run away from all of them. All the fangirls were either either screaming "NATSUME!" or "RUKA!" Apparently Natsume dropped his phone in the process of running and didn't notice. Miraculously, the fangirls didn't crush it. As they were all running, Mikan happened to pass by and saw the phone. Being the good person she is, she picked it up and went home hoping to find the owner.

The next day, the results were posted for both of the teams. In Alice Academy, Mikan and Hotaru got in. In Alice High, Natsume got in.

Later that day, Natsume finally found out he lost his phone. He never remembered until now. Mikan, being the clumsy person she is forgot about the phone until she saw it on the table. She decided to call the person's phone.

Natsume heard the phone ring and picked it since he was the only one home. His parents were at works and his sister Aoi was with her boyfriend.

"Is anyone there?" Mikan asked from the other side.

"What do you want?" Natsume asked back.

"Well did anyone lose their phone?"

"Yeah, why?"

"I have it. Do you want to get it back?"

"Yeah, meet me at Alice park right now. Be there in ten minutes." With that, Natsume hung up the phone.

* * *

How do you like my new story? I just thought of it. Sorry if I didn't update my other stories recently. I would appreciate a review so Review Please!

-rainbowstar630


	2. The girl with brunette eyes

I appreciated all that reviewed! I don't own Gakuen Alice! Enjoy!

* * *

Mikan was on her way to return the strangers phone. Well the stranger to her. She lived two blocks away from Alice Park so she took her time. When she got there, she saw a guy sitting on a park bench and decided to ask if he was the one who lost his phone. She forgot to ask how he looked like.

Well, when she got to the bench, the dude woke up and opened his red eyes that met with brunette eyes. "What are you looking at?" the red eye dude said coldly which startled Mikan. She jumped back.

"Jerk… I just wanted to ask if you lost your phone…" Mikan said.

"Are you sure you weren't looking at the masterpiece in front of you?" the red eye dude smirked. Mikan's eyes widened in surprise. The next thing you knew, Mikan threw the phone at the cocky stranger. The dude caught the phone before it hit him. "Damm. I was just joking. Yes I lost my phone and thanks for returning it little girl," he said.

"Well you're not welcome and DON'T call me a little girl!" Mikan screamed and ran off. 'What a bastard' she thought to herself.

"The names Natsume little girl," the stranger said as she continued walking. Like she cared to the boy was anyways. However, she was stopped by an arm. "At least tell me your name little girl."

"No. My name is none of your business. Why should I tell you?" she asked and spun around walking away one more time. She hoped to never see him again.

However, fate wasn't on her side. A few days later, she bumped into him again on the streets. Well, she tripped and literally bumped into him. She didn't know who he was in the first place. "Hey polka dots, we meet again," the person she bumped into said. Mikan blushed in embarrassment. I mean who wouldn't after someone called you by your underwear print. Then it finally came to her.

"PERVERT!" she screamed. She saw Natsume right in front of her smirking like he does all the time. Or at least all the time he teases her. She wanted no more than to wipe that smirk off his face. She took her bag and hit him across the head as hard as she could. Since she was a soccer player, her hit was pretty hard. Natsume winced. He glared at the girl as she walked away. He sweared to god that he was going to have his revenge on her someday. That is if they meet again.

He walked back home in a grumpy mood. When he got in his house, his parents said hi to him and he ignored them. It wasn't something they they expected since he respected them and usually replied emotionlessly. Despite that, they chose to ignore him and let him be to cool off.

Natsume got to his room and his phone rang. It was Ruka. He picked it up and the first thing he heard was, "Please help me Natsume!" on the other side of the phone. He had to take the phone away from his ear to keep it from damaging.

"What's wrong Ruka?" Natsume asked.

"Its Hotaru…" Ruka replied quietly.

"What happened to you and the blackmailer this time?"

"She got mad at me for being involved in the soccer team."

"Why?"

"Because she is on one of the teams we are against."

"You should have thought about that before you joined Ruka. That's your fault, not mines."

"Can you help me make her happy?" Ruka asked. Natsume thought about it for a while. He couldn't let his friend be unhappy.

Being the go friend he was he said, "Fine. Though I wounder why you didn't try giving her money," Natsume told Ruka.

"Hotaru isn't that low!" Ruka yelled from the other side of the phone and once again, Natsume had to take the phone away from his ear.

"Yes she is. What do you want me to do?" he asked his friend wondering why Ruka was his best friend in the first place.

There was a long silence before Ruka said, "Get someone to teach me to make seafood for Hotaru to eat."

By now, Natsume thought Ruka was out of his mind. "Why in the world do you need to go that far to make that blackmailer so happy? You're crazy!" Natsume said pissed off. He didn't know he was so loud that it was Ruka's turn to take the phone away from his ear.

"Natsume," Ruka started, "You never had a girlfriend so you wouldn't understand." Ruka started to think back on how he met Hotaru and how he fell in love for the first time…

_It was a rainy day when an 11 year old boy was walking the streets without an umbrella. He was too sad to since his dad just died. All the sudden he felt like he didn't want to walk anymore and slumped onto the ground. He was now soaked and cold, but he didn't care._

_All of the sudden, he felt that he wasn't getting rained on anymore. He looked up to see purple eyes looking at him holding an umbrella over him. "Here. Use it. You don't want to get sick," the girl said. He looked at her tears when…_

"Oi Ruka," Natsume interrupted Ruka's thoughts.

"Oh sorry. I was just thinking…" Ruka replied.

"Don't tell me you were thinking on how you and Hotaru met again. You think of that all the time," Natsume told Ruka annoyed.

"Whatever. Well what's going on right now with you?" Ruka asked trying to change the subject. However, it was the subject that Natsume wanted to avoid most.

"None of your business Ruka," Natsume said.

"Well someone's mad."

"Some girl hit me with her bag on the head." Ruka was pretty shocked. He never saw a girl other than Hotaru that doesn't drool over him and Natsume. Well maybe Hotaru's bestfriend Mikan. No way it could be her right?

"How surprising Natsume. Let me guess, you're going to get her back," Ruka said.

"You know me too well."

* * *

How is it? Hope you enjoyed! Please Review!

-rainbowstar630


End file.
